once upon a drunking dare
by FallenAngelWolf aka lilysmom09
Summary: what happens when you take all the parents away for a weekend, add a epic party and a drunking game of truth or dare hosted by two prevs? stan and kyle relizieing they love eachother FINALLY! style  stanxkyle  and kennyxoc :
1. Chapter 1

**Okies dokes so I got the idea for this story a few days ago and since it hasn't left me alone lol like it needs to be written so here it goes, first every southpark fic and style (stanxkyle) fic please forgive me if it sucks! I have only written 3 others ( two swat kats, 1 kim possible) so im doing the best I can here so please don't hate me! Also I don't own south park ( if I did stan and kyle would be together bhahahah) so don't sue me because I don't have anything but a 2yr old ginger kid ( yes im ginger to and yes we have souls) who you would give back lol enjoy**

**Prolog the boys are about 16 in this fic and in high school, skye is the new girl who moved to south park a few years ago and became a good friend to them, ex kenny lol she is a huge prev and a little loud, yes she is also a daywalker enjoye**

It was just another day at south park high school, and kyle, stan, Kenny, and cartman were in their last class for the day which happen to be study hall, talking about the up coming party at tokens house, all the parents of south park had won another free trip, and despite all the kids pointing out how badly it had ended the last time they were still going. parents were stupid and never listen so with the impeding freedom for the weekend token had chosen to throw an epic party at his house.

"dude this party is going to be kickass" kyle exclaimed while sharing a smile with his super best friend, and secret crush stan,

"dude I know this weekend is going to rock" stan agreed smileing at his super best friend, who is was secretly in love with

"hell ya dudes im going to get drunk off my ass and get some pussy" Kenny exclaimed pumping his fist in the air and making the other guys sigh, Kenny had always been a prev and it has become worse since puberty hit

"yea right Kenny what bitch would fuck your poor ass, only way you'll get pussy is if you spike her drink" cartman replied being his normal fat self, while cartman had slimed some he was still the fastest kid in south park and still a huge racist dick

"at least a girl could find my dick fatass" Kenny shot back earning and fuck you from cartman and more poor jokes

Stan just sighed and looked at kyle debating breaking up the argument, thankfully the bell chose that moment to ring and the boys ran to their lockers to drop off their stuff and head home, they maneuvered the crowded hall and got to their lockers, which just happen to all be near each other in record time.

"dude we should all met at my house before heading to tokens" stan said closing his locker

"dude marsh care if I snag a ride" came a voice from behind him, stan turned to see the new girl skye behind him grinning, truthfully skye and her family had moved to south park years ago but seeing as nothing new ever happen here people still refereed to her as the new girl, skye was a fierily girl with dark red hair and blazing blue eyes ,she was a little shorter than stan and small, she couldn't weight more than a buck ten soaking wet but could hold her own fine, she had proven that by kicking ass at football try outs and knocking cartman flat on his ass, soon after she had become good friends with stan and kyle who also played and even won cartman over, Kenny had fallen for her right away citing something about always wanting to fuck a red head, those two hit it off the best out of all the guys, they were both prevs to a extreme and had sick sense of humors, stan wished they would fuck and get it over with the tension was hell though skye had said the same about him and kyle.

"hey one soul less ginger per car hippy get your own dam ride" cartman yell, he was still sore over skye proving what a whore his mom was when she pulled up over 50 pornos of cartmans mom.

"fuck you fat ass, you should walk there you could use the exercise:" skye retorted as Kenny draped his arm around her

"hey hot stuff" Kenny purred in her ear earning him a wicked grin from skye

"hey your self"

"uck get a room you to no one wants to see your poor hippy ass love" cartman yelled as the two just grinned

"don't get mad eric because you couldn't get laid in a women's prison with a hand full of pardon's" skye laughed at him making cartman red in the face

"screw you guys im going home" and with that cartman left while the other four laughed their asses off

"dude where do you get that shit" kyle asked wiping tears from his eyes are he rested his arm on stan who was bent over laughing

"just talent" skye winked then gave kyle a look, kyle notice and then looked at stan before he stood up fast, his checks flushed red while stan didn't seem to notice. Skye knew kyles one secret, he was in love with his super best friend, she had cornered him one day after practice and got him to spill the beans, kyle had broke then begged skye not to tell stan she had promised but soon after began to pester kyle to tell stan. Skye was sure stan felt the same about kyle, kyle however wasn't so sure and didn't want to risk losing his super best friend so he stayed quite.

Skye just sighed and put her arm around kenny's waist as the four friends headed home for the day

"ok met at my house by 6" stan said as he headed to his house with kyle in tow since he had stayed the night with stan the night before thanks to their parents not thinking they could be trusted alone and had shelly "watch" them while she was home on break. As the two headed to stans, skye could only sigh

"those two need to wake up and realize they have the hot's for each other" she sighed as she followed Kenny to his house

"yea the sexual tension is killer" Kenny laughed before he turned to skye

"speaking of sexual tension when will I get to see in the carpet matches the drapes" he said giving her a look. Skye just sighed and pushed Kenny away making him laugh more and putting his arm around her once more.

"you couldn't handle me" skye replied before adding

"you know we should really help those two along though, and tonight would be prefect"

"ok first I would rock your world babe, and second it sounds like you have a plan" Kenny said raising his eyebows

"maybe" skye smiled making Kenny laugh as the two continued walking to kennys making plans

Back in stan's room the boys were getting ready for the party. Stan was changing clothes while kyle finished his math homework on stan's bed. While kyle had his nosed buried in his book stan would steal glances at his bestfriend while he pretended to be checking his self out in the mirror. Stan had realized about 3yrs ago in was in love with kyle, after wendy broke up with him for the final time, to date token, stan had been depressed, kyle would come over everyday to hang out with him and let him bitch about wendy, it was in those weeks they spent together stan found himself having feelings for the other boy, and when one night he woke from a wet dream about kyle he finally realized he was in love with kyle. Stan stole another look at kyle who had his pencil in his mouth, chewing on the end as he worked a problem out in his head. Stan couldn't help but watch kyles mouth work on the pencil and envy it, what he wouldn't give to be in its place. That thought made stan sigh, he knew there was no way in hell kyle could feel the same about him, even if kyle was gay, which stan wasn't sure about, they were super best friends only. While stan brewed in his thoughts kyle had heard his sigh and looked up from his math book, stan stood looking in his mirror trying to pick the right outfit to wear to the party, kyle took the opportunity to check out his super best friend. Kyle had relizied he was in love with stan about 3yrs ago, after wendy had dumped stan for the final time, he had become very depressed. Kyle had spent many weeks cheering his super best friend up and in all the time they spent together kyle found himself falling in love with stan. But kyle knew stan didn't feel the same about him, stan was good looking and on the football team, he had his pick of girls to date plus stan wasn't gay. Kyle kept quite to save his friendship with stan, they had been friends for so long he couldn't imagine life without him. Kyle thought he hid his feelings well, until one day after practice skye confronted him. It had been a long day and kyle was beat, all the other guys had left and stan was waiting for him in the student parking lot. Kyle had just finished and was about to walk out when he spotted the other daywalker in the hall. Skye smiled when she saw kyle and walked over to him.

"supe ginger" skye said slaping kyle a high five

"nothing much daywalker, what are you still doing here practice is over" kyle asked

"well..i wanted to talk to you if that's ok" skye replied looking at kyle

"ok whats up"

"are you in love with marsh?" skye asked blutly thoughing kyle off, of all the things he thought she would ask that wasn't one of them. Kyle just stood there mouth open. Skye just smiled back at him

"thought so" she grinned making kyle snap out of it

" skye please you cant tell stan, it would ruin our friendship he would hate me and" kyle was stopped by skye holding up her hand

"dude first off I would never do that to you bro, you're my friend plus us gingers have to stick together and second I think stan feels the same way dude" skye said still grinning

Kyle scoffed at this he knew there was no way in hell stan would feel the same about him

Skye shrugged then through her arm around his shoulders

"don't worry jew your secret is safe with me, though I don't think it's a secret dude, half the school thinks you two have a thing for each other. But I swear I wont say a word to anyone" skye promised kyle breathed a sigh of relief.

"so what do you mean half the school thinks we have a thing for each other" he asked confused, sure cartman had made a lot of gay jokes about the two, and everyone saw how close the two were but that was it right?

Skye just smiled as they walked out the doors and saw stan standing by his car waiting for kyle. At that moment skye let go of kyle telling him she would see him at school tomorrow and waved at stan before she took off running. Skye loved to run home and since she didn't live to far away it wasn't that bad of a run. Kyle watched her take off before walking over to stan

"hey ky what did skye want? Stan asked opening the door for his super best friend and walking over to his side of the car

"oh just wanted to know if I finished my math homework" kyle answered lamely sliding into stans car as stan started it up. Stan had just laughed making some comment about kyle being so smart and drove off to his house. Kyle had been afraid skye would slip up and tell someone but she never did, though a few days later she did come to him again and tell him he should maybe tell stan his feelings

"you may be surprised to see what he says" she had hinted before running off to join Kenny. That had been a month ago and kyle still hadn't told stan how he felt

Kyle just sighed and dropped his head back in his math book trying to work out the problems in the book but his mind kept thinking to what skye said. Kyle nearly jumped out of his skin when stan sat down next to him on the bed, making stan laugh

"jez kyle your really into that math home work huh" stan asked looking over at his book to see what problems kyle was working on

"um yea you know gotta keep the grades up or mom will ship me off to that jewish school" kyle replied blushing at how close stan was to him. Kyle looked up meeting stan's eyes and froze, he was so close a few inches and kyle could kiss him, if only he …..

"dude you ok your like all red, do you have a fever" stan asked reaching out a hand to feel kyles forehead. Kyle felt a little warm but not feverish stan thought, kyle just blushed more and closed his math book fast leaning down and away from stan to put it in his book bag.

"yea dude guess I was just thinking to hard or something" kyle muttered lamely while stan was checking his ass out. He just couldn't help it with kyle bent over the way he was, bebe was right, kyle had a great ass. Stan snaped out of his thoughts as kyle sat back up.

"ok dude lets get ready for tokens party" stan said grabbing kyle's hand and jumping off his bed it was almost 6pm and he knew everyone would be showing up soon

Ok im going to stop here, so if it sucks I am soooooooo sorry like I said its my first south park fic and stanxkyle pairing so this seemed like a good spot to stop I didn't want to make it super long. So I'll add more if I get some reviews ( or even 1) just so I know you all don't hate me lol next ch will be the party and stan and kyle hooking up im going to rate this M just because I may or may not add a sex scene or not depends…anyway review!


	2. Chapter 2

_**Salut my loves so I wasn't even going to update this story until I got some reviews but stupid Cincinnati bell some how messed up our internet and phone so we have been without for a week now I haven't even posted the story as I write this, so when you do read this it will finally be posted lol mind fucked? So with my new found time ( with not internet I only have tv, and my daughter had surgery Thursday so now all she dose is sleep, which don't get me wrong I am happy that the last 24hrs ive been able to relax and go to the bathroom by myself!) I decided ill add another chp to this story but I better get some awesome reviews lol please? Ok again I don't own south park! Matt and tery do, trust me if I did own south park it wouldn't suck so much, sorry the new season sucks so far :P do not sue me I am broke lol**_

_**At 6pm on the dot stan's door bell rang. Stan ran down the stairs, jumping the last 3 and sprint to the door. Upon opening the door he saw Kenny and skye standing on his door step. Kenny was dressed in black skin tight jeans with a dark blue button up shirt, skye stood next to him wearing a mini skirt with a dark blue tank top and classy white heals. **_

"_**sup stan the man you guys ready" Kenny asked flashing stan a smile**_

"_**supe dude, skye and yea were ready" stan replied as kyle came up behind him**_

"_**sup Kenny, sup ginger" kyle grinned **_

"_**sup jew" skyle shot back stepping out onto the porch with the other two teens followed by stan who turned to look his door. The four teens then made their way to stans truck, it was an old blue chevy his dad had bought him for his 16**__**th**__** birthday. Thankfully the truck was just big enough to fit everyone. As the teens walked over to the truck another car pulled up, the door open to revile one eric cartman. The fatass bid his mother goodbye and headed over to the other teens.**_

"_**eh lets get going you assholes I don't want to be late" eric said**_

"_**why are you even hear fatass" Kenny ask as he opend the back door of stans truck for skye and held out a hand for her. Skye just giggled and took kennys hand.**_

"_**cause it pisses you guys off" cartman said lazily **_

"_**whatever dude just get in the truck" stan said while he slid in the drivers seat, kyle sliding into the passenger seat next to stan. Kenny jumped into the back seat with skye**_

"_**eh where am I suppose to sit" catrman yell**_

"_**your fatass can sit in the bed of the truck" Kenny grinned and slammed the door on cartman**_

"_**eh you asshole I don't want to sit in the back of the truck, keeennny, open the door" cartman whined.**_

" _**duded cartman just get in the bed of the truck or Im going to leave your fatass here" stan yelled as he started the truck and started to back up**_

"_**but you guuyss" cartman tried again. Stan wouldn't listen and began to drive away which caused eric to yell some more before running after them. **_

"_**not funny assholes" cartman yelled as he chased stans truck while the other teens laughed. Finally stan slowed down enough that cartman was able to jump into the back of the truck all hot and out of breath.  
>"fuck you guys" cartman wheezed as he lay down in the back of the truck making the teens all bust out laughing even more. It wasn't a long drive to tokens house. He lived just on the boarder line of southpark known as the "nicer" end of town. As stan drove they could all see tokens house was already busy with activity. Close to 20 cars where already in the drive and front yard, heavy music could be heard from the inside of the house which seemed to be packed with kids already. Stan found a spot to park in tokens front yard. The four teens all jumped out of the truck, Kenny offering his hand to skye again to help her down, and walked to the back of the truck to watch cartman try to get his fat legs over the tailgate and get out. He ended up losing his balance and fell off the truck tailgate landing face first into the snow earning more laughs for the four teens standing above him<strong>_

"_**eh you fucking hippies help me the fuck up" cartman yelled stan and kyle bent down and grabed him around the armpits hauling the other teen up. Cartman brushed his self off and readjusted his to baggy jeans before flicking them all off and heading to the front door.**_

"_**what a fucking dick" skye muttered. Kenny agreed with her while throwing his arm around her shoulders.**_

"_**don't let the fatass get to ya babe" Kenny said walking to the front door of tokens house with skye and stan and kyle following behind. When the four teens opened the front door they were able to see that the party had indeed been going on for awhile, there was a DJ off in the Connor playing some fast beat music while all around the room other teens danced or sat around the room drinking. Skye pulled Kenny off and onto the dance floor while stan and kyle heading over to a couch that held butters, craig and tweek. **_

"_**hey dudes" stan greeted the three and kyle waved at them**_

"_**well hey ya fellas" butters greeted bumping fits with both stan and kyle  
>"he he hey st stan and kyle oh god" tweek sputtered while craig just flicked them off with the hand that wasn't around tweek. Last year craig and tweek had come out to everyone, or more craig had kissed a freaked out tweek during the last dance at homecoming. Every since the two had been a couple and anyone to dared to make fun of them were beat up by craig and his group. Thankfully southpark high wasn't as narrowed minded as it use to be and they soon just became another couple. Though it was right around then rumors started about stan and kyle becoming a couple. Both of them had laughed out the rumor though stan's heart aced wishing the rumor was true. <strong>_

"_**hey tweek, craig" stan greeted as kyle sat on the arm of the couch to talk to butters**_

"_**so marsh think we have a chance at beating north park this year" craig asked wrapping his other arm around tweek who in turn blushed. **_

"_**I think we can take them this year since their star quarter back got hurt" stan answered sitting down next to craig. Both stan and craig played football for south park high along with skye, Kenny, kyle, cartman, token,clyde, butters, bradly and pip. Every year south park always lost to north park but this year they stood a chance since the star QB had been injured in a freak accident.**_

"_**it'd be nice to beat those fuckers just once" craig said taking a sip of a beer he had hidden in the hand that was around tweek.**_

"_**yea it would, dude craig where'd you get the beer" stan ask pointing to the one in his hand**_

"_**kitchen" craig replied taking a swig from the bottle. Stan stood up and headed for the kitchen. **_

"_**dude wait up" stan looked back to see kyle had followed him**_

"_**hey ky I wanted to grab a beer you want one to" stan asked as he and kyle walked into the kitchen **_

"_**eh why not" kyle agreed as the two made their way to the fridge . stan opened it and found them two beers. He poped the tops and handed one to kyle who took a swig, making a funny face at the bitter taste. Stan just laughed at him before he took a drink and made the same face**_

"_**dude this stuff taste like shit" kyle laughed at stans face.**_

"_**well why don't you try some of this then" skye said coming up behind kyle with a red cup. Behind skye was Kenny who had a matching red cup. Kyle took the cup smelling it first.  
><strong>_

"_**what is it?" kyle asked taking a small sip and licking his lips**_

"_**its called a strawberry margarita" skye said as kyle passed the cup to stan to try. Stan took a sip of the sweet drink. Licking his lips also he handed it back to skye**_

"_**its good much better than this shit" stan said looking at his bitter beer**_

"_**want to trade" skye asked holding up her cup. Kyle agreed and traded his beer with skyes cup as Kenny did the same with stan. Both teens downed the beers in no time despite its bitter taste and Kenny took both beers to throw away before heading over to the island in the kitchen to make him and skye more margaritas. **_

"_**dude Kenny how do you even know how to make these" kyle asked **_

"_**my mom makes them all the time though hers isn't as good, skye showed me how to improve them" Kenny replied walking back over and handing skye her fresh cup.**_

"_**I just watched my mom make them, she sometimes lets me have one when its just us" sky added**_

_**Just then Party rock anthem began to play from the next room. Skye grinned and grabbed Kyle's arm**_

"_**come on dudes were dancing" she yelled pulling kyle with her as Kenny pushed stan out of the kitchen and onto the dance floor. Skye pushed kyle into stan and yelled for them to dance as Kenny came up behind her and the two began to dance. Stan just shrugged at kyle and tried to dance to the fast beat. Stan was a bit better than kyle who had no rythem though he tried. A few songs later stan pulled him off the dance floor much to the other teens relief and the two made their way upstairs away from all the noise for a breather. Once upstairs the two looked for a semi empty room just to sit down and rest. Stan didn't know if it was the alcohol or all the dancing or both but he felt tipsy. Kyle wasn't much better and kept tripping over his own feet. The first room they found was a large living area complete with couches and a fire place. Stan helped kyle onto a couch and sat heavily next to him. **_

"_**stan what was in that drink" kyle hiccupped**_

"_**no clue but I feel funny" stan said leaning on kyles shoulder making kyle blush.**_

"_**well hey ya fellas" butters called as he walked into the room with cartman who looked like he had a few drinks to.**_

"_**sup fags you all partied out already" cartman slurred making stan raise his hand to flick him off followed by kyles hand. Butters sat down across from them followed by cartman who sat down rather heavily. **_

"_**hey there you guys are, Kenny I found them" skye yelled as she walked in to join the other teens**_

"_**hey wondered where you guys ran off to, dude cartman are you drunk" Kenny asked plopping down next to stan as skye sat next to butters. **_

"_**fuck you Kenny" cartman slurred at him**_

"_**n..now eric that isn't nice" butters muttered twitching his fingers **_

"_**fuck you butters" cartman hiccupped **_

"_**how bout we play a game" sky said clapping her hands together.**_

"_**well what k..kind of game" butters asked**_

"_**hmm….. how about truth or dare" skye grinned looking at Kenny **_

"_**sounds good to me" Kenny said**_

"_**w..well sure that could be fun" butters said**_

"_**dude's that's gay" cartman said**_

"_**shut up cartman" stan said sitting up**_

"_**ok so lets do it, but we need a few rules" skye started**_

"_**like what" kyle asked not sure if he liked this idea**_

"_**well you cant always pick truth, no more then two truths in a row, and no stupid or illegal dares" skye stared**_

"_**yea and you can back out no matter what" Kenny added. They all looked at eachother before agreeing. **_

"_**okies" skye yelled**_

"_**who wants to start?" she asked looking around**_

"_**find I'll go first, kyle truth or dare" skye said looking right at the jew. Kyle gulped. This was a bad idea and he knew it…**_

**Ok! Im ending it here for now first and need to thank a few people!**

**WXTXR-omg I love style it rocks right? You have no idea how much I love you just for reviewing my story! I was so afraid people would hate me lol thank you! I hope you like this next chp**

**KENNETH73 AND KITTYSH8MEH – thank you for adding my story to your fav's **

**Really you 3 have no idea how happy you made me just knowing people like my story! Ok so I'll update soon, though id really like some more reviews to know how im doing! Please? Pretty please with a cheery on top? Lol hope you all enjoy**


	3. Chapter 3

_**Okies I'm back! First off sorry for the long wait first I had work and then got busy with finals. Plus I hated everything I wrote, so here it goes! Big thank you to everyone who reviewed my story, added to their favs and followed you guys have no idea how much this means to me! If this sucks I'm sorry! I don't own South Park! Only thing I claim is this plot and the character Skye so don't sue me because I'm broke loll…**_

"Kyle truth or dare" Skye asked leaning close to Kyle and grinning at him.

"Ummm truth" Kyle replied not willing to trust Skye with a dare. Much to his surprise though this made her smile more as she sat back

"Ok are you in love with someone?' Skye asked making Kyle stutter and blushed. Everyone was looking at him including Stan who seemed to move closer to Kyle waiting to hear the answer.

"Umm uh well,….yes I am" Kyle finally admitted which made Skye and Kenny grin and Stan look at him confused. Stan wondered who Kyle was in love with since he had never said anything about it till now. He wished it was him Kyle was in love with but Stan knew he didn't have a snow ball's chance in hell.

"Ok your turn Kyle pick someone" Skye said taking another drink from her cup. Kyle looked around before settling on Stan, at the least Kyle could find out if Stan had his eye on anyone.

"Stan truth or dare" Kyle asked causing Stan to blush

"Dude truth" Stan answered looking down

"Ok do you have a crush on anyone" Kyle knew that was well gay to ask but he had wondered if Stan liked anyone.

Stan blushed before nodding yes. Which sent a painful stab into Kyle's heart.

"Dude you're all fucking fags and this is gay as hell" cartman piped up. Everyone turned to frown at the fat ass

"Fine cartman truth or dare" Stan asked

"Dare you fucking hippy" cartman replied cockily

"Fine I dare you to….kiss butters" Stan said deciding to play on the fat ass's fear of homos. To his surprise cartman just shrugged and leaned over butters catching his lips for a split second before leaning back on the couch while butters blushed. Everyone just gapped at him. Sure they had all thought that maybe cartmans homophobia was all an act because he himself was gay, god knows he had done enough gays things when it came to butters, like the time he took a picture of butters with his dick in his mouth, but no one thought cartman would really kiss butters!

"My turn, Kyle truth or dare" cartman asked with a evil grin on his face.

"Truth" Kyle replied not about to do a dare from cartman

"Fine but you can't pick truth again you slimy Jew" cartman retorted

"Sorry Kyle he's right now more than two in a row" Skye added not looking sorry at all.

'Fine" Kyle grumbled waiting for cartman to ask him his truth

"Kyle…do you want to fuck Stan" cartman asked making everyone go wide eyed! Kyle just sat there no idea how to answer while Stan started at him waiting for an answer. Kenny, Skye and butters all kept their eyes on Kyle waiting. "shit" Kyle thought he was in trouble if he said yes then Stan would hate him forever and cartman would never let him live this down but if he said no he ran the risk of Skye and Kenny calling his bluff and if that happen Stan would still hate him and cartman would still make his life hell. Either way he would lose Stan.

"Dude and you say we are gay" Kyle finally answered. Skye just rolled her eyes and shared a look with Kenny. Stan sat back on the couch. He knew it had been too much to ask for, to have Kyle admit he wanted Stan.

"eh you stupid Jew you can't get out of it that easy you didn't answer yes or no" cartman slurred pointing a fat finger at Kyle making him gulp well fuck now what.

"Fuck off cartman you fat ass" Kyle tried again

"Eh fuck you, you jersey Jew I'm not fat I'm big boned" cartman screamed forgetting what he was doing long enough for Kyle to declare it was his turn again. Kyle looked around before looking at Skye

"Skye truth or dare"

"Dare me sucker" Skye grinned

"Fine I dare you to…" Kyle started before Stan leaned in and whispered in his ear making Kyle grin and blush.

"I dare you to make out with Kenny for at least 30 seconds"

Kenny and Skye just looked at each other before they shrugged and leaned into each other. Skye reached forward and grabbed Kenny around the arms pulling him from his spot by Stan to kneeling on the floor in front of Skye, who then pushed her lips up to his. The two lip locked and began making out as cartman lifted his fat arm to look at his hello kitty watch. The other teens watched as the kiss got more intense as the seconds ticked away. Kenny had begun to shove his tongue down skies throat while holding on to her for dear life. Skye responded by pulling Kenny closer to her and lying back on the couch as Kenny climb on top of her. The kissing was getting really intense making the other teens a bit uncomfortable in the process. As the 30 second mark came and went they all looked at each other waiting for the someone to break to two apart. Finally Stan coughed loudly causing Kenny to break his kiss with Skye. Slowly the two broke apart. They both were grinning, their faces flushed from the make out season. Kenny slid down so that his knees were back on the floor but he could rest his head on skies chest. The two began to compose themselves as the shock wore off the other teens. Cartman was the first to recover by laughing so hard he feel off the couch and onto the floor.

"Oh my god" cartman laughed as tears ran down his face.

"That was gross! I can't believe you two kissed it's like oh my god" catman yelled and began to roll around on the floor.

"Cartman shut the fuck up" Kyle yelled

"Yea" Stan added sticking up for his friends.

"Eric don't be jealous because I can get a girl and you can't" Kenny said from his resting spot on Skye's chest a huge smile on his face.

"Whatever Kenny" cartman shot back as he calmed down wiping his face with his arm.

"its true your so fat cartman even if you found girl who liked fat asses like you, you'd probably end up crushing her to death" Skye shot right back

"Screw you hippie bitch I'm not fat I'm"

"BIG BONED" the other teens finished for him

"Cartman you've been saying that for years, just admit your fat" Stan said rolling his eyes. Cartmans face turned bright red as he raised his hand to flick them all off.

"Screw you guys I'm going home, come on butters" cartman yelled as he stormed out of the room with a scared butter's in tow. Stan and Kyle just rolled their eyes.

"Well now that fatass is gone….. Kyle I'm picking you and you have to pick dare this time" Skye said giving Kyle an evil grin. Poor Kyle sat there frozen. He had no idea what Skye had in mind and with her knowing his secret it couldn't be good. Kyle tried to plead with her using his eyes. Please don't include Stan in this, please, please, please…..

"Kyle" Skye started "I dare …" she paused as Kenny leaned up to whisper in her ear making Skye's grin grow.

"Kyle I dare you to make out with Stan for one minute.

"WHAT" both boys yelled. Kyle was near tears, he didn't want Stan to hate him. Stan was sweating trying to think of a way of this without Kyle finding out his secret.

"Hey now you have to, I kissed Kenny and even the fatass did his dare and kissed butters" Skye stated

"Yep you have to do it Kyle" Kenny added

Kyle gulped and looked at Stan who was looking just as scared as he was.

"Dude let's get this over with" Stan said licking his lips. Kyle nodded in agreement and leaned closer to Stan.

"When I say go you can start and I'll tell you when you can stop" Skye said lifting her hand up with her cell phone in it so she could keep the time.

"Ok….go"

Kyle closed the gap between him and Stan. The second their lips touched Kyle saw star's, it was beyond anything he had ever felt before. Stan was also seeing stars, never in his wildest dreams had he thought kissing Kyle would feel this good. Before stan could stop his self he reached up and grabbed Kyle around his upper arm and pulled him closer which in turn made Kyle reach up and grab Stans' face as he tried to deepen the kiss. He was surprised to find Stan easily gave in to letting him explore his mouth. Things began to get very heated between the two as both tried to overpower the other. Stan began to overpower Kyle when he felt the need air but didn't want to stop his dominance over the redhead. Stan waited until his lung's where on fire and his head dizzy before he broke the kiss roughly leaning back on the couch trying to catch his breath but with his asthma it was a bit hard. Kyle still sat where in was looking at Stan as he was trying to catch his breath.

"Stan are you ok" Kyle asked looking at his friend with concern as Skye and Kenny looked on not sure how to help. After a few seconds Stan sat back up much to his friend's relief. He looked over to Kyle who sat frozen in fear he had pushed the kiss too far and freaked his best friend out. Stan kept looking at Kyle thinking. There was something he needed to know.

"Kyle…" Stan started watching as Kyle flinched at his words and looked down.

"Is the person you're in love with me?"

Kyle's heart stopped. Stan had found out his secret, that Kyle was in love with him. Now their friendship would be ruined and Stan would hate him forever. Kyle couldn't help but tear up.

"Kyle" Stan asked shocked at how his friend was reacting. Kenny moved away from Skye toward them ready to comfort his friends while Skye moved to sit right behind him. Everyone's eyes were on Kyle.

"Yes… I…Stan…..I'm sorry…I didn't…I" Kyle couldn't take it he had to leave he couldn't stand to be there anymore and be around Stan who he knew hated him and probably wanted to kill him right now. Kyle jumped up and ran from the room surprising his friends. Once in the hall way Kyle couldn't keep the tears back anymore and let them fall as he blindly ran down the hall knocking into walls and random people as he tried to find a place to hide. Finally half way down the hall Kyle bumped into a door and not caring where it lead to, opened it to find his self in a plush bathroom. He quickly closed and locked the door before sliding to the floor sobbing and resting his head on the cool tile floor. Stan hated him now; the one person Kyle truly loved hated him. He had just lost his best friend and true love over a stupid dare. This thought brought on fresh sobs from the red head.

Meanwhile in the living room Stan sat dazed at what had just happen. Skye jumped up and sat in front of Stan looking him in the eye with a serious look on her face.

"Marsh? She said snapping her fingers to get him to focus on her

"Huh, what happen I" Stan started before Skye cut him off by holding her hand up.

"Stan do you love Kyle" she asked looking at him. Stan gulped before he answered.

"Yes. I have been in love with him for the last 3 years. Stan admitted. This made Skye smile

"Stan he loves you too but he's been too scared to tell you because he thinks you will hate him, that's why he freaked out just now and ran away" Skye explained. Stan couldn't believe it, Kyle loved him? Him! Stan couldn't help but grin however that was short lived when a new thought entered his head.

"Skye how do you know Kyle loves me" he asked not willing to believe this was true.

"Because he told me, remember about a month ago after practice me and Kyle walked out together" Skye said reminding stan of the event. Kyle had said they were talking about homework!

"Stan, everyone can tell you two love each other but neither of you see it, Kyle didn't tell you because he thought you would hate him and stop being his friend. He didn't want to lose you so he hid his feelings but he has felt the same about you this whole time" Skye explained. Stan understood he had felt the same.

"Ya know how he feels but now.." Stan trialed off as he began to smile. Now he and Kyle could be together but first he had to find Kyle and tell him he loved him back. Stan jumped up off the couch surprising Skye.

"I'm going to go find Kyle and tell him I love him" Stan stated before he ran off.

Skye watched him run off with a smile on her face as Kenny joined her on the couch.

"Bout time those two got a clue" he said laughing

"I believe the same could be said for us" Skye said as she leaned in to kiss him.

_**Ok forgive me but I am going to stop here just because this is getting so long I'm SORRY! Please please forgive me, I'm sorry it is taking so long to post this, I'd like to blame it on many things but truth is it is my fault I got lazy and somewhat busy. First it was finals that took up my time but I should have just finished this dam thing because I ended up failing, so then I got depressed and kept putting this off so to all of you I'm sorry! But I will have this story up and finished in the next few days this I promise! I have the next two ch done though I may combine them not sure and then an epilog, then I plan on taking a break for a while to focus on school but I do have many more ideas for this group. For now please accept my apologies and enjoy its 3am here and I'm going to bed but I will have the next ch up tomr I promise! Btw if this sucks I'm sorry! I have rewritten this so many times because I hated everything I came up with but I think I have it now, or not **_


	4. Chapter 4

_**Hi ya everyone im back as promised! Sorry about ending the last ch so soon but it was getting way longer than I had hoped and I finished about 4am which normally wouldn't have been an issue but I had to work night shift Friday and Saturday then stay up most of the day Sunday for Christmas with my little one and only got a 4hr nap in when she napped so I was exhausted last night! Anyway enough explaining here is another ch! Im not sure how many more there will be but I will have this finished soon and do an epilog ch then I am taking a small break from writing to focus on school and my daughter anyway… I DO NOT OWN SOUTH PARK if I did stan and kyle would be together lol ( as would kenny&butters, tweak&criag, cartman&wendy) so don't sue me!**_

Stan stood in the hall way deciding where to look for Kyle first. He knew if Kyle was still as tipsy as he was he wouldn't risk trying to walk home and get caught by his mom, instead he would find a place to hid and sober up. Stan wasn't sure if Kyle had stayed on this floor or moved downstairs to find a place to crash. After a few seconds he decided to check up here first even if meant going door to door. Stan started with the door closest to him only to find it was a closet. He closed that door and proceeded to the next door which turned out to be a bedroom that was occupied by a drunken couple who were thankfully too drunk and "busy" to notice him. He closed that door and headed over to the next door to repeat the process. After a few more doors that revealed more drunken couples in varying states of activity. Finally he came to one that was locked. He knocked on the door but got no answer. Stan raised his fist to knock again but stopped when he thought he heard soft cries coming from the other side of the door. Stan lowered his hand and put his ear to the door to hear better, after listening for a few seconds he knocked again and this time was met with a small voice telling him to go away. Stan knew right away that was Kyle's voice, even if it was distorted by crying he would always recognize his best friend's voice.

"Kyle let me in, we need to talk" Stan plead softy into the door. He heard the cries stop. "Kyle I know that's you, now open the door please" Stan begged him.

On the other side of the door Kyle let out a sad sigh. He knew Stan wouldn't leave and would sit out there all night if he had to. He might as well get it over with; maybe Stan wouldn't kick his ass but just yell at him. Kyle wiped his face off before he stood up and unlocked the door.

Stan heard the door unlock and stepped back. When the door opened the sight that met him broke his heart. There stood Kyle, face flushed and his eyes red and puffy from crying. Stan walked swiftly into the bathroom and was surprised when Kyle began to back away from him. Stan stopped just inside the bathroom and reached back to close the door behind him while Kyle kept backing up until his butt hit the sink.

"Stan I'm sorry" Kyle began as he held his hands up. "I'm so so sorry I" Kyle was cute off as Stan held up his own hands.

"How long ky" Stan asked looking his friend dead in the eyes. Kyle gulped

"3years….since you and Wendy broke up" Kyle answered. At this news Stan closed his eyes. God they had both been so stupid. This whole time they had been in love with each other and never knew.

Kyle began to really panic, Stan was hated him. Kyle began to stutter as his eyes filled with tears again.

"Stan I'm sorry I wasn't even going to tell you, I know it's wrong and sick dude and I'm sorry I don't want to lose you as a friend or have you hate me but" Kyle was stopped again when Stan held up his hand and opened his eyes looking back at Kyle causing him to try and back up more. He couldn't tell if Stan was about to kill him or yell at him. Instead Stan just smiled at him sadly. 3 years they had wasted and stan didn't want to waste another moment. Stan pushed off the door he had been leaning on and moved towards Kyle, who watched in fear as Stan moved closer to him. Kyle ducked his head and closed his eye's tight. Here it comes, he thought as tears leaked out from between his lids. He knew Stan was about to beat the crap out of him and he deserved it.

Stan was hurt by how Kyle was acting. He gently placed his hands on Kyle's shoulders making the Jew jump. Kyle felt Stan's hand on him and whimpered "please Stan don't hurt me"

Stan just smiled as he leaned down to whisper in the smaller boy's ear "why would I hurt the love of my life"

Kyle gasped at Stan's words and slowly looked up meting Stan's sappier eyes. Stan to the opportunity to press his lip's to Kyle's, making him gasp and giving Stan the chance he needed to stick his tongue into Kyle's mouth. Kyle moaned in pleasure as the two teen's slowly slide to the floor and wrapped their arms around each other. Kyle was in complete bliss as he started to lay back on the floor pulling Stan on top of him as Kyle wrapped his arms around Stan's neck. They continued their make out session until the need to breath overcame them both and they broke apart for air. Kyle took in a few deep breathes before he tucked his head under Stan's chin. He couldn't believe that Stan felt the same way about him all these years he had hid his feelings for his best friend because he was afraid Stan would hate him but he didn't, instead Stan had been in love with him this whole time. Kyle couldn't help but feel his eyes tear up again and tears start to fall, soaking Stan's shirt as he tried to keep from sobbing again. But a sob escaped him anyway. Kyle knew he was being a baby but he didn't care. Suddenly he felt Stan begin to rub his back.

"shhh baby its ok" Stan cooed trying to confront his love. Kyle let out another sob making Stan sigh and pull Kyle away so he could look at him. Kyle just started back at Stan as fresh tear's fell. Stan reached up and wiped them away as they fell.

"Kyle please don't cry" Stan begged him

"Im sorry, I'm just so happy" Kyle replied with a smile. Stan returned his smile and peaked Kyle on the lips.

"So how long?" Kyle asked, raising his eyebrows at Stan, making the other boy laugh.

"the same, right after Wendy dumped me, I began to fall for you, I'm sorry I didn't tell you kye but I thought you would hate me" Stan explained

"yay I thought the same" Kyle admitted. The two boys just smiled at each other before Stan began to laugh, making Kyle give him a confused look.

"Sorry Kyle but we have both been such dumbasses" Stan said between laugh's. Kyle began to giggle as well over how stupid the two had been.

"ya guess we have been, so Stan does this mean we are dating now" Kyle asked blushing.

"Kyle do you want to be my boyfriend" Stan asked making Kyle blush more.

"yes, I love you Stan" Kyle muttered, blushing even more and looking down.

"I love you to, Kyle" Stan said leaning in to kiss his new boyfriend. After a few minutes the two broke apart again resting their foreheads together.

"You know" Stan started " we need to thank Skye at some point"

Kyle laughed "yea guess we should, did she tell you about last month?"

"ya after you ran out she told me everything" Stan answered as Kyle rolled his eyes not surprised. The two just laid their grinning at how stupid they had been for 3years. Finally Stan pulled away slightly to retrieve his phone and check the time. After a quick glance at the screen he replaced the device with a sigh earning him another confused look from Kyle.

"dude its after 4am, we need to go find Skye and Kenny, then decided if we're going to head home or just crash here for the night." Stan explained leaning down to give Kyle another kiss before moving to get up.

"ya good idea though I'm really tired maybe we should just crash here" Kyle said looking up to find Stan offering him a hand. He gladly took his boyfriends hand and laced their fingers once he was standing. The two headed out to find their friends, beginning with the living room where they had last been seen. When they two couldn't find them they headed back to the stairs. The couple stopped on the landing trying to decide if the other teens had gone back downstairs to the party or off to the 3rd floor.

"Hey there you two are" came a voice from above them. The boys' looked up to find Skye standing on the next landing smiling at them.

"hey there you are, we have been looking for you and Kenny, by the way where is Kenny" asked heading up the stairs with Kyle by his side. Skye couldn't help but smile at the two friends finally turned boyfriends.

"oh he found a place to crash just in case you two were too tired to drive home" Skye laughed " I was just coming to find you two"

Both boys' nodded in agreement before Kyle stepped forward to hug Skye. "Thank you" he whispered. "No problem dude" Skye whispered giving Kyle a big hug back. The two broke apart and Kyle moved back to Stan's side taking his hand again.

"Thanks Skye" Stan said pulling Kyle closer to him. Skye just waved, giving the jock a grin.

"Well come on love bird's, I'll show you where we will be crashing for the night" Skye said turning to walk down the hallway. She stopped at the very last door and opened it to reveal a very large bedroom with a king size bed in the middle and sitting on said bed was Kenny with a shit eating grin. He jumped off the bed and walked over to his friends, stopping by Skye and putting his arm around her waist.

"Bout dam time you two" he said slapping Stan a high five.

"ya same to you dude" Kyle shot back grinning at the other couple. Kenny just shrugged.

"So where are we" Stan asked looking around the huge room

"I think the master bedroom" Kenny answered "the bed's big enough for all of us to sleep on" he said pointing to the bed

"All of us" Stan asked raising his eyebrow

"Yea its big enough dude, one couple on one side, the other on the other side, unless you guys have other ideas" Kenny joked earning glares from everyone and a punch in the side from Skye.

"Just kidding" Kenny laughed. Kyle and Stan rolled their eyes before Stan took off and jumped on the bed laughing. Suddenly Kyle was on top of him, followed by Skye and Kenny. The four friends all laughed and began to move to their own spots. Stan grabbed Kyle and cuddled him while Kenny did the same to Skye on the other side of the bed.

"Night boys" Skye yawned moving closer to Kenny

"Night dudes" Kenny said as he snuggled closer to Skye

"Nigh guys" Stan said giving Kyle a quick kiss

"Night" Kyle mumbled ducking closer to Stan.

The four friends feel asleep with smiles on their faces not caring what tomorrow would bring.

_**Omg really im done? Woot woot I am so happy, I really do like this ch well maybe not the ending so much, I tried really hard on that part, I must have rewrote this whole thing like a hundred times today I hope you all like it if now im sooo sorry**_

_**WxTxR lol no I didn't die, I am so sorry it took me so long to update! Your review had me laughing so hard thank you! Oh and don't worry you didn't say to much but you did give me ideas lol there will be a sex scene later on hehheheh**_

_**Your fictional affair thank you so much for your review! I would love it if you could beta for me, I've never had one and it could help! I noticed that to with other stories and didn't want this one, or any really to revolve around skye, she is here more to help the story along and of course tame kenny **_

_**Thank you both and everyone who read this, reviewd and added it to their fav's I love you guys! So next ch will be up tomr or next day promise! I think after that ill be done except I want to do a epilog I think you all would love it! I also plan to write more little fic's about this group in high school and college but idk when I'll have those up! I do have two done and up of them in college if anyone would like to read them! Thank you again everyone!**_


	5. Chapter 5

_**IM back! Lol yep im back for more! A few shout outs, your fictional affair thank you for the awesome review and being my beta! I believe in you! Omg your review had me laughing and dancing lol the part about the "best taco filling ever, still soft, steadily oozing out awesomeness" omg I teared up and starting to laugh! You made me think of the time cartman dressed his hand up like j lo! I started to sing taco flavored kisses! I really like how skye fit's in and I could so see matt&trey writing someone like her and yea I had to give her someone to fall in love with, I mean stan gets kyle and even cartman get's someone ( ohhh spoiler alert everyone) bahahah**_

_**Kenny and kyle thank you for reviewing and sticking with me this far! You are awesome **_

_**WxTxR- oh this is far from over lol and yes there will be naughty parts I have a whole kinky scene set aside for these two and I promise I will make you proud with it **_

_**Thank you all of you I wish I could just hug every one of you! I didn't even think people would like this story let alone be as nice as you three are as everyone has been really to me I love you all! Ok on with this story, I don't own south park so don't sue me!**_

Monday morning Stan pulled his truck into the first open space he could find. After cutting the engine he just sat in the driver's seat looking at South Park high, dreading walking in there. The morning after token's party the four friends had woken up to find a very hung over token and Clyde trying to clean up token's trashed house, they had stayed to help clean up, much to tokens relief before finally heading to Skye's house. Her parents were gone over seas so it gave the teens more alone time with their new significant others and to figure out what to do next. Skye was sure no one would bat an eye if Stan and Kyle came out on Monday. Kyle had been reluctant at first but agreed in the end. They planned for all of them to walk in together, then later that night tell their parents at dinner since Stan's family had invited Kyle's family over anyway. Still Stan was scared shitless on how everyone would react. Stan's thoughts were interrupted by someone squeezing his hand and kissing him on the cheek. Stan looked over to see Kyle staring at him blushing.

"You looked like you needed that" Kyle explained. Stan just smiled at his boyfriend and leaned down to kiss Kyle.

"It will be fine you guys" Skye said from the back seat where she was sitting cuddled up to Kenny. The other two just nodded at her before they all exited the truck. The four teens moved to the front of Stan's truck looking at the school as the last students ran in the front doors. Kyle began to fidget next to Stan who was trying to keep from throwing up. Suddenly the two were wrapped in a warm hug by the other redhead.

"guys relax, I promise it's all going to work out, if you want me and Kenny will go in first" Skye said hugging her two best friends as Kenny walked over and clapped his hand on Stan's shoulder.

"Chill dude you're freaking out for nothing trust me" Kenny said shooting him a smile. Stan sighed and nodded to Kenny. Stan returned Skye's hug before letting her. Kyle gave Skye an extra hug before he also let go of the other ginger that stepped in front of them and wrapped her arm around Kenny. Kyle looked over at Stan who gave him a smile.

"Come on dude we can do this, together" Stan said taking Kyle's hand. The group headed up the steps to the front doors of South Park high, pausing on last time. Skye looked back at her friends and smiled.

"Really you guys relax today might surprise you" she said before turning back around to open the front doors.

"What does that mean" Kyle whispered to Stan who just shock his head. He had no idea but he had a feeling Skye was up to something again. They entered the school where they were greeted by a few students looking their way. Soon more and more students turned to see the two new couples standing before them. After a few seconds laughter rang out in the hall way causing Kyle to flinch beside Stan. Walking towards them was none other than cartman, who was laughing his fat ass off.

"Knew you were fags" he yelled pointing to Stan and Kyle making Kyle move closer to Stan who in turn wrapped his arm around Kyle in a protective manner.

"Way to poor fuck, you snagged a soulless ginger bitch" cartman yelled pointing at Kenny and Skye. Everyone froze while cartman kept laughing. Stan, Kyle, Kenny and Skye just glared at the fat boy. Cartman stood up from his laughing fit and with tears running down his face yelled at the top of his lungs.." LOOK EVERYONE KENNY IS FUCKING SKYE AND STAN'S FUCKING KYLE'S JEW ASS"

The hall was dead silent. Then to everyone's surprise when all the students bust out in applause.

"Bout dam time you guys" yell Craig

"ohhh god, good for ..ach you guys" tweak said leaning closer to Craig

"Way to go" token clapped

"FINALLY' yelled Clyde

"awwwww" cooed bebe and Wendy

Stan and kyle stood in complete shock over the reactions they were getting, next to them kenny was grinning like a lunatic as skye rolled her eyes at him. Poor cartman was dumbfounded but soon found his voice. He turned back to the students in the hall.

"you guys don't you get it, the poorest kid in school is dating that soulless ginger bitch and Stan and Kyle are freaking gay!, their dirty fag's" catrman yell at the top of his lungs.

"ERIC" someone yelled. Every student turned around to see a very pissed off butters storming towards Eric. Students moved out of his way as he moved closer to cartman, making the other boy start to back away with a scared look. The angry blonde marched right up to cartman getting right in his face.

"Eric what is wrong with you" butters said poking cartman in the chest with every word

"Butter's w..what do you" cartman stuttered before he was cut off by butters.

"I'm sick of you ripping on them eric, now..you either stop and tell everyone the truth or it's over mister" butter's finished placing his hands on his hips and glaring at cartman. Eric looked at the other boy and for once was lost of words.

"butters please not here" cartman begged looking around him.

"no Eric I'm done letting you walk all over me, it's right here right now or else" betters threaten

Cartman just stood there looking around for a way; anyway out of this but he couldn't find a way around this other than giving into butters. With a huff, butters turned and began to walk away.

"butters no" cartman yelled grabbing the smaller boy and turning him around. To everyone surprise cartman leaned in and kissed butters full on the lips. The small boy slowly closed his eyes and wrapped his arms around the bigger boy. After a few seconds the two parted and cartman turned to face the whole school.

"what the fuck you all looking at huh, alright I admit it im in love with butters and if any of you assholes have a problem with it, I swear I will kick you in the nuts" cartman yelled looking around at everyone. No one dared to say anything, or they couldn't because of shock. Cartman huffed and looked back at the four teens he called "friends"

"Whatever have fun with your gay ass hippy love" he said flicking them all off before grabbing butters hand and dragging him away. Butters looked back and winked at them and give a small wave which much to the other boy's surprise skye returned with a small wink and two finger wave before butters was dragged out of sight. Everyone student stood dumbfounded by what had just happen. Just then the bell rang, signaling it was time for first period making all the students began to move to their classes. Kenny, stan, and kyle stood frozen where they were still not believing what happen while skye just stood their grinning.

"why do I have the feeling you know what that was about" stan finally asked looking over at skye who busted out in a even bigger grin.

"oh I may have had a little girl talk with butters the other day" skye replied still grinning

"what did you do" kenny asked looking at his girlfriend wide eyed. Skye just shrugged.

"I told him he shouldn't let cartman treat him the way he did and convinced him to stop hiding their relationship is all"

All three boys just looked at her. Then suddenly Kenny dropped to his knees and grabbed Skye's hand.

"Skye lily wolf*, marry me" he asked. Skye blushed and jerked her hand back. Kenny just grinned at her before standing up again.

"Don't even joke Kenneth" she said giving him the evil look. Kenny just shrugged.

"I was being serious, your amazing babe and the fact you helped out cartman just proves you're my prefect women" he said causing Skye to blush more and lightly punch him in the arm

"yea whatever, ask me again in a few years I may have a different answer, now come on I don't want to be late to class" Skye said grabbing Kenny's hand and heading to class. Stan looked at Kyle before the two followed behind them. Well, Stan thought, today should be loads of fun.

Later that day

The final bell rang telling students to head home. Stan stood at his locker with his new boyfriend putting his books away and waiting on their other two friends to show up. Thankfully Skye and Kenny both agreed to hang out after school and be there when they Stan and Kyle's parents they were together. Stan had no idea how his parents would react, or Kyle's for that matter. Their class mates had taken it way better than he ever thought. All day kids had been congratulating them and even a few commented on how long they took to figure it out. Those comments came mostly from Craig who seemed a little too happy they had finally come out of the closet.

"Ready to go marsh" Skye said pulling Stan from his thoughts. He smiled as he closed his locker and turned to face his two good friends.

"Yea I guess" he replied wrapping his arm around Kyle and walking towards the entrance of the school. They passed a few of their friends who waved good bye to them and even saw cartman and butters just outside the doors. Butters was all to happy to wave bye but cartman just gave Skye the dirtiest look he could, earning him the finger from Kenny. The four piled into Stan's truck and headed over to Stan's house. Both Stan and Kyle were nervous not sure how their parents would react to the news of them not only being gay, but with each other. "Only saving grace is Kenny and Skye will be there" Stan thought glancing in the review mirror at his two friends cuddling in the back. All to soon Stan pulled into his own driveway only to find Kyle's parents were already there. Stan looked over at kyle to see he had a look of pure panic on his face.

"Kyle look at me" Stan said softly trying to ease his boyfriend. Kyle turned to meet Stan's eyes. Stan cupped Kyle's face lovely and kissed him.

"Relax hon, it will be ok im sure our parents won't disown us or anything." Stan said trying to calm Kyle down.

"Yea and me and ken will be right here" Skye said leaning up to hug Kyle from behind.

"Yea ok let's just get this over with dude" Kyle mumbled opening his door to jump out. The other teen's followed his lead and walked up the side walk to Stan's front door. Right as he reached to open it Stan stopped to look at Kyle, who nodded to go ahead before he glanced back at Skye and Kenny who gave him small smiles. Stan took a deep breath and open the door.

Inside he found his dad and Kyle's dad sitting on the couch watching some tv show. Both adults looked over when the door open and smiled when they saw who it was.

"Hey kids how was school" Gerald asked

"Hey Sharon the kids are home" randy yelled to his wife before looking back as his son

"So Stan how was school anything interesting happen"

Stan gulped and looked at Kyle who stared back at him.

"umm well dad we" Stan started but was interrupted when his mom walked in the room with Shelia close behind.

"hi kids how was school, oh dinner will be done soon Stan are your friends staying to" Sharon asked looking over her son.

"umm yea mom if that's ok, but umm we need to talk to you first" Stan said looking anywhere but at his parents. Sharon and Shelia shared a knowing look before joining their husbands.

"ok boys, whatever it is you know you can talk to us about it" Shelia said

"that's right boys now what do you need to talk to us about" Sharon said looking from Stan to Kyle. Both boys looked at each other not sure how to go about telling them. After a few second's Stan felt someone poke him in the back, he glanced back to see Skye looking at him, she made a motion as if to say go on then. Sighing Stan looked back at their parents. Time to get this over with.

"mom, dad" Stan started looking again at Kyle, who tried to smile back. Stan sighed

"mom, dad me and Kyle….were….dam it were dating ok" Stan blurted out. He felt kyle tense up next to him as they watched his words sink in. for a few seconds no one moved or said anything. Stan began to fidget wishing someone would say anything. Then after a few more seconds it happen, Sharon looked right at his husbands.

'I SO TOLD YOU SO RANDY, YOU OWE ME' she yelled and began to laugh.  
>"oh no, come on Sharon really" randy said throwing his arms up<p>

"well Gerald looks like I was right, again" shelia said grinning at her husband who rolled his eyes.

As the parents agrued on who was right stan and kyle stood there in shock. Did their parents really make bets on them? Wait did that mean… they knew? This whole dam time they knew? What was going on. Stan couldn't take it anymore

"wait a dam minute" he said cause the parents to stop and look at him.

"you guys knew? And made bets on us" stan asked

"mom, dad what the fuck" Kyle yelled finally coming out of shock

"young man you do not use that kind of langue" Shelia scolded before she continued

"and no we didn't know for sure boys, but yes a few years ago we all made bets on when and if this would happen" Shelia explained

"we know it's silly boys but we couldn't help it, you guys were getting closer and it was bound to happen" Sharon added

"ya Stan but I mean, come on you couldn't wait till you were in college, I mean, come on, now your mother won" randy complained

"ya thanks Kyle " Gerald said grinning at his son

"Dad what the hell" Stan screamed

"But mom, dad I thought you would hate me or disown me" Kyle said looking from his mom to his dad.

"Bubby we could never hate you, you're our son Kyle. So what if you're gay you're still my little boy" Shelia said

"That's right Kyle no matter what your our son and we love you" Gerald added putting an arm around his wife.

Both boys looked at their parents in disbelief. First their class mates knew about them being in love with each other before they knew and now their parents made bets on when they would hook up.

"boys as long as your happy, we are happy" randy said as the other parents nodded their heads in agreement.

"well wow thanks guys" Stan said taking Kyle's hand.  
>"thanks mom and dad" Kyle said<p>

"you're welcome boys, now dinner will be done in a few so go wash up. Kenny, skye would you like to join us" Sharon asked getting up from the couch to head back in the kitchen with shelia.

"no thank you Mrs. marsh, my mom is due home soon and I wanted to be home to greet her" skye said grabbing Kenny's hand and heading for the door.

"ok then kids be careful, and cognates you two" Sharon said waving to them.

"Thank you Mrs. Marsh" Kenny said heading to the door with Skye. Stan pulled Kyle with him to join the other two on the front porch. Once the door was closed he breathed a sigh of relief.

"Dude I can't believe our parents are ok with this" he said hugging Kyle

"Dude I know what the hell" Kyle replied leaning up to kiss Stan.

"You guys were worried for nothing" Skye said grinning at the two.

Stan rolled his eyes while kyle giggled.

"dude how did you know they would be so cool with it" Kyle asked

Skye shrugged "eh their your parents, you really think they would hate you over something like this"

She had a point Stan thought. He was just happy his parents were ok with him dating Kyle. Stan couldn't help but hug his boyfriend. Kyle was his and their parents were cool with it. Life was good.

"so you guys want a ride home" Stan asked looking over at the other couple.

"sure you don't mind" Kenny asked

"na its cool dude" Stan shrugged. he walked over to his truck still holding hands with Kyle as the other two followed. Kenny saw Stan's old football at the end of the drive and ran to get it.

"dude why's your football out here" he yelled. Just as Stan was about to answer a car come out of nowhere hitting Kenny. He was dead before he hit the ground. The driver stopped and looked back; it turned out to be cartman of all people.

"Dude cartman you killed Kenny" Stan yelled looking at his dead friend

"you bastard" kyle screamed

"dam you" skye screamed

"screw you hippies" cartman yelled before he took off again.

The three looked at kenny's body as rats began to gather around it. They all sighed.

"well skye you want to stay for dinner now" stan asked looking over at her.

"yea sure" skye said with a sigh. Kyle walked over and put his arm around her.

"don't worry he'll be back by tomorrow"

"yea I know" skye said with a smile as the three walked back I stan's house.

"hey guys I thought you were taking skye and kenny home" randy asked glancing over at them before returning to the game on tv.

"ya well kenny kind of died again so skye is staying for dinner" stan said

"oh ok, hey Sharon, kenny died again so skye is staying for dinner" randy yelled

"oh no again ? ok skye I'll make you up and plate" Sharon yelled back.

The three all shared a look before going to sit down at the table. Only in south park.

_**Omg another one done woot woot and big thank you to my beta your fictional affair for her help you may have noticed the * mark by skyes full name, well I will explain that since I feel safe doing so here, you see skye is like my other self and the name I went by in high school, it is also the name I was going to give my child I lost, 2yrs ago I was pregnant with twins but sadly lost my daughters twin, we didn't know the sex of the other baby but I feel it was girl, though skye can be both a boy and girl name, this ch is for the baby I lost and also for my living child who is lily. As for the last name wolf well that is my fav animal. I wanted to add something a little special to this one. So here it goes for my kids I love you both! Ok ummm what else oh there will be a few more ch, I did promise and sexy scene plus a little surprise at the end! I would like to warn everyone I may be taking a break for a few months after this story, I will hopefully be going back to nursing school in a few weeks and I will need to dedicate my time but I will keep writing. I have many more idea's for these kids and I want to write one kind of explaining skye and how she came to south park. Anyway thank you all so much please leave some reviews and let me know what you think **_


End file.
